Infernape VS Yang Xiao Long
Infernape vs Yang - Death Battle.png|Majora Moon Infernape VS Yang.jpg|Chesknight InfernapeVSYang.png|MagicRock Infernape VS Yang Xiao Long is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It was originally created by Chesknight before being picked up by Majora Moon. It features Infernape from Pokemon and Yang Xiao Long from RWBY. Description Pokemon VS RWBY! Two pyro punchers enter the arena, but one of them will be getting their flames snuffed. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: While there are many types of amazing weapons out there, some preffer to duke it out with their own two fists. Boomstick: And today, we have two of most savage brawlers out there, both of them ready for a heated fight. Wiz: Infernape, Ash's Fire Fighting primate of Sinnoh Boomstick: ...and Yang Xiao Long, the yellow huntress of RWBY. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...and it's our job to anylize their armor weapons and skill to find out who would win.....a Death Battle! Infernape Blazes Into DEATH BATTLE!!!! Wiz: Ash Ketchem has obtained many powerful Pokemon along his adventures across the world. Boomstick: From Pikachu to Incineroar, there are many incredible fighters in Ash's arsonal. Wiz: But not all of them came from the greatest of places. While his Charizard had a tragic origin to how he came to be under Ash's ownership, it is nothing when compared to the ballad of his mighty Infernape. Boomstick: The story begins when it was just a young little Chimchar. One day this asshole named Paul was catching a Ninjask when he came across a Chimchar being hunted down by a group of vicious Zangoose. Wiz: After the badly injured Chimchar let off an incredible display of fire, Paul took the Chimchar along with him, to make it's strength his. Boomstick: Don't know what's worse. Being torn limb from limb by those Zangoose or being one of Paul's Pokemon. Wiz: Paul again and again put Chimchar through vicious and nearly deadly training regimants, just to try and force it to master the power of it's Blaze ability. Boomstick: Seriously, this kid must get off on animal cruelty or something, since this is what he considers 'training' the poor thing. Just having like a billion Pokemon attack him all at once, while having Chimchar just stand there and take it. Wiz: However, when Ash came along, Chimchar began to form a friendship with him, and after a near loss to another's trainer's Zangoose, Paul finally had enough of Chimchar not living up to his standards and released it into the wild. Boomstick: Seriously, he just beats the shit out of it, and just kicks it to the curb? Wow, this kid really is scummy. But luckily for Chimchar, Ash, being the goody goody he is, saw the whole thing, and taking pity on the poor thing, invited it to come along with him. Seriously, Ash may be a fucking idiot, but at least he has a kind heart. Good on you Ash, this Chimchar deserves a loving home after the shit he's been through. Wiz: But even with a new trainer who will take good care of him, Chimchar still had many obsiticales to overcome. Boomstick: Oh did he ever. This thing is clearly mentaly scared from his time with Paul. Not only did this leave Chimchar with very low levels of self esteme, this poor thing was afraid Ash would abandon him just like Paul. Wiz: But luckily as time went on Chimchar's confidence grew, and his determination to not let Ash down, combined with his dream of beating Paul, Chimchar finally evolved into a Monfero and finally into Infernape. Boomstick: While Chimchar was a great fighter, Infernape is just amazing, and is ready to show us his moves! Wiz: While Infernape has used various moves throught his time under Ash, it should be noted that a Pokemon like Infernape can only know four moves at once. As a result, we will only be using the four most recent moves he has used. Boomstick: But luckily these four are his best. First up we have Dig, a Ground-type move that allows Infernape to dig his way underground and pop-up for a surprise strike. Wiz: Mach Punch is one of his most useful moves. This move is capable of striking faster than most other attacks, giving him an enhancement to his speed in a way while using it. There is also his Flamethrower. Boomstick: What? The monkey guy has a damn flamethrower? And I thought giving a monkey a gun was dangerous. Wiz: Well, not really. Flamethrower is a powerful move where Infernape fires a torrent of flames from his mouth for incredible power. Boomstick: But that's not all. Infernape can risk everything with a mighty Flare Blitz. While it may hurt a bit, this powerful strike is capable of ramming foes with his whole body while surrounded in flames. Wiz: True. But we have still not talked about Infernape's most famous attribute. Boomstick: What's that? We already covered all his moves. Wiz: We still need to talk about Blaze, Infernape's amazing power up. Boomstick: Ah yeah! I almost forgot. If Infernape is ever on the ropes it can power up with Blaze. Wiz: Blaze is normally an ability that boosts the fire moves of a Pokemon by 50% if they are ever at low health. But in the case of Infernape things are.....differant. Boomstick: Yeah! He goes fucking ape shit crazy and attacks everyone and everything in sight! Wiz: Or rather, he used to. You see one of the reasons Paul originally wanted Chimchar was for how powerful it's Blaze was, implying it's stronger than normal Pokemon with this power. Boomstick: With Blaze Infernape was able to lift and throw this mech by Team Rocket. Wiz: Infernape is about 3'11''.'' Judging from the shot here, we can assume this mech is about three and a half times the size of Infernape. Now taking assuming that this is made of steel, it is very likely that this weighs just shy of 50,000 pounds. Boomstick: Heck, considering he was able to stop it's collapse, it's likely he can take a similar hit to that as well, which is shocking as Infernape is generally a pretty frail Pokemon when it comes to taking hits. And after all of this. Saving Ash and his fellow Pokemon time and time again, Infernape finally defeated Paul's Electivire in a fnal showdown, finally proving his strength, and showing Paul that it takes more than brute force to bring out a Pokemon's true power. Wiz: Though that's not to say Infernape doen not have his flaws. Infernape's Blaze can often cause him to go feral, though he has gotten better at controling it over time. Boomstick: But let's not forget Infernape's biggest fault. His warrior spirit. Wiz: Ah yes. After evolving from the timid Chimchar, both as Monferno and as a Infernape, his pride is intense. No matter the foe, Infernape will not surrender, or back down. Boomstick: But Infernape is still a powerful 'mon. One fo the strongest Pokemon to ever be trained by Ash, and no doubt ready for a fight. He will always show up with a smile and when it all is done, he hopes to win in a Blaze of Glory! (Infernape and Electivre charge at each other with Flare Blitz and Thuder Punch respectivly. As they collide they charge past the other. Infernape and Elective stand for a second, before Electivire falls to the ground in defeat.) Yang Xiao Long Burns Into DEATH BATTLE!!! Wiz: The world of Remnant is as dangerous as it is grand. Two opposing sides fight for what they think is needed for humanity, as a secret war between the wicked witch Salem, and the great and poweful Ozpin has gone on for centuries in the shadows. Boomstick: Whether Salem is right and humanity has outgrown the gods or if Ozpin is right and humanity needs the gods to return is up for debate, there is no doubt those following them are powerful. Wiz: Grimm, servants of Salem roam the lands seeking nothing more than to spill the blood of Ozpin and his followers, while the only thing stopping them is the Huntsmen and Huntresses that have been trained at the combat schools set up by Oz himself. Boomstick: Yeah, if Ozpin never set up these schools, then there is no doubt Salem would have won long ago. While the skills of these huntsmen and huntresses vary, few are are fierce and fiery as Yang Xiao Long. Wiz: Born to Taiyang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen, Yang was a born a natural in the art of kicking ass. Boomstick: However, Raven abandoned them, much like my own dad, and she was raised by her step mother, Summer Rose, well, until she died.....wow, that Rose/Xiao Long family really have a hard time with mothers don't they? ''' Wiz: It wasn't until after her stepmother's passing did Yang learn the truth about her own mother. It was here that Yang vowed to one day find her mother and learn why she left them behind. '''Boomstick: But she had to learn a lot to really move forward, as she nearly got Ruby, her half sister, killed in pursuit of this. Seriously, why did she take Ruby with her on such a dengerous adventure when Ruby was only, like, five? Wiz: It was here that she vowed to be a better sister, and almost like a caretaker for Ruby. She knew she still had to find her mother but she learned just what could happen if she let her goal consume her. Boomstick: Luckily for her she managed to get accepted into Beacon at the same time as her sister, and together they would train to become to of the most powerful heroes in all of Remnant. Wiz: Yang is a seriously tough opponent. She once was launched into the air, about 10,000 feet given the amount of time it took for her to reach the ground, which means she can take a force of 48.83 tons easily, and likely more as she got right back up. Boomstick: She can destroy giant robots in a single punch, and can boost her strength by taking damage. Wiz: Ah, yes. Yang's Semblance. Boomstick: In the world of Remnant most people have an ability called a Semblance. It's basically their own superpower. Wiz: Yang is able to store kinetic energy from attacks made against her to boost her own power. However, this is also her greatest weakness. Boomstick: Yeah, Yang is known for taking hit after hit just to boost her power. Thanks to her Aura, or life energy, she is capable of taking hits that can otherwise be fatal. Wiz: However, if her aura runs out, she will be unable to use her semblance until she recharges. Boomstick: She also has some serious anger issues, often rushing head first into battle without a plan. Wiz: However, the yellow huntress will never back down. Fight Ash was seen in the woods behind Pikachu, the two are seen ready as the camera pans over to show Infernape across from them. Ash: Ready Infernape? Infernape gave a thumbs up and took a battle stance, ready to spar with Pikachu. The camera cuts to a reving engine, of a motorcycle before it is seen speeding off. Ash: Alright, Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Pikachu's body became surrounded by an electrical current and soon, he fired the bolt at Infernape. Infernape grinned and his fist began to be surrounded by a white glow. With a swift movement of his fist, he used Mach Punch to deflect the lightning. Just then a girl on a motorcycle came into view and the bolt of lightning struck her bike. Yang: WOAH! Yang was flung from the bike as it was blown up by the lightning bolt that struck it. Landing on her face, Yang got up and brushed the dirt off her face. She looked up and saw Ash, Pikachu, and Infernape and scowled at the group before her. Yang: Hey! Tell your monkey to watch it's surroundings! Ash: '''Oh....uh, sorry about that. You alright? '''Yang: Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just be more careful! Yang looked over and saw her bike in pieces. Her eye twitched as her anger grew. She looked over at Infernape, the one who had redirected the lightning bolt at her bike. The shot gun attatchment of Ember Celica spun, and she loaded it for a fight. Yang: 'You are ''so dead! Fight!!!''' (TBC) Results Trivia *The similarities between Infernape and Yang are: **They both fight with their fists. **They both are associated with fire. **They have both been abandoned by their original caretaker. **They both have anger issues. **They both have an inate ability that allows them to enhance their strength. *Pikachu makes a cameo in this fight. *Yang will have her robot arm. *Infernape will be Ash's Infernape, as it makes the fight closer and adds more similarities between the two. Who do you think wins? Ash's Infernape Yang Xiao Long Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Chesknight Category:Fire Duel Category:Majora Moon Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Pokemon vs RWBY themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Fistfight Category:Anime vs Internet Shows Themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years